Tondenga
Tondenga "Now you see us, now you don't!' is a popular Tondenga motto... which, of course, refers to the way they manage to swing their massive clubs (one in each hand!) at whirlwind speeds. Enemy troops cower at the thought of a direct impact. It is rumored that enemies feel complete bliss at first impact... could be the fact that they eternally moved on to a better place." Quoted from the official North American Patapon website Tondenga is a superhero class in Patapon 3 . He is a Dekapon. You unlock Tondenga when you upgrade Taterazay (orange masked Tatepon superhero) to level 3. He wears a pink mask and is in the form of a Buhyokko rarepon (Pig). Like many other Superheroes, Tondenga's masks has been edited, i.e., the bottom part of it has been removed, giving it a more pig-look. When he upgrades his mask at level 6 he looks similar to a wolf. At lv. 20 his mask changes again and grows little spike on ears and cheeks, the mask is also a darker tone. Tondenga is level 3 when he is unlocked. Tondenga is unlocked when you get your Taterazay to level 3. If you get Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8, you unlock Myamsar. Get Todenga and Taterazay to level 12 to unlock Grenburr Todenga evolves at level 14 and level 20 Description With a weapon in each hand, these fearsome giants deal devastating damage. Equipment Tondenga can use: *Clubs, Shoulderguards and Shields from unlocking. *Swords from level 6. *Axes from level 10. Superhero Mode Giandeth Tondenga's Hero Mode is activated by a perfect attack song (Pon-Pon-Pata- Pon). When he goes into Hero mode, he spins round, smashing enemies with his weapon. Because he has a high attack power, this attack can be devastating to the oppositions. He is very slow moving while in Hero Mode, rendering him to more enemy fire. Class Skills 'Tondenga's Class Skills Set Skills 1 Gain an additional Set skill slot. Is unlocked at level 5. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 2. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 2 Superior skill to Set Skills 1. Gain 2 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 1. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 3. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 3 Superior skill to Set Skills 2. Gain 3 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 2. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Set Skills 4. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. Set Skills 4 Superior skill to Set Skills 3. Gain 4 additional Set skill slots. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Set Skills 3. Upgrade this skill by using the march song (PATA PATA) with the maximum number of set skills equipped. Fully upgrading this skill lets Myamsar use it. 'Affected Class Skills' Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Tondenga gains access to it. Set Skills Tondenga can equip 1 set skill. However, he has class skills that allow him to equip a further four set skills. Note the class skills must be unlocked to gain this bonus. Extra Blubber Doubles weight, which reduces the distance thrown back in Knockback. Learned at level 4. Club Attack The skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with a club. Learned at level 8. Natural Disaster Each attack has chance of triggering an earthquake, Melee attacks: 5%, Range attacks: 1%. Learned at level 15. Strike Master Affects strike attacks: Attack power +100%, Knockback x1.2, Stagger x1.2 Peerless Pig Damage is halved when hit with slicing or bashing blows. Can only be learnt by Uberhero on level 32. Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Superhero Statistics. Trivia *Tondenga is seen using a shield, unlike in its prequel were only Tatepons were able to use them. Kibadda and Piekron are also able to use a shield. *Tondenga's mask starts off as a pinky-orange, but as he levels up it turns bright pink. *In the 100-hour demo, The Tondengas were unlockable at level 2 on the Taterazay, unlike the the real game, where to have to unlock at level 3 of the Taterazay class. *When Tondenga enters Hero Mode, he shouts "Gaian-deth" similar to his Hero Mode Giandeth. *In the Patapon 3 demos, Tondenga's Hero Mode icon was a Taterazay's. *Tondenga is one of the Uberheroes who can equip most of the Set Skills. As he can equip 6 once he has mastered all of his Class Skills. *Strangely, in the credits Tondenga is seen without a shield. *He along with Cannogabang can deal the most amount of damage with right equipment and set skills. *At Hero Mode he shouts "Gaiandeth!" similar to Gigandeth his Uberhero mode. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Dekapon Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units